Kagome won't say she's in love
by kartronthepegasus
Summary: This is a short fanfic. Kagome sings the song 'won't say i'm in love' from Hercules and Inuyasha hears. Will sparks fly or will disaster hit? And what will the others do to help our favourite little couple? Read and find out.


Kagome won't say she's in LOVE

**Kagome won't say she's in LOVE**

**Hey everyone this is another short story I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer-**** I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. **

Kagome had just seen Inuyasha with Kikyou again. She was walking through the forest unable to see where she was going since her vision was blurred from the tears in her eyes. Then she started to sing:

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment._

_I guess I've already won that._

_No man is worth the aggravation._

_That's ancient history- been there, done that._

Sango and Kilala had been secretly following (I gave Kilala a human form she still has her tails and ears though) started to sing:

_(Who ya think you're kidding?_

_He's the earth and Heaven to ya._

_You try to keep it hidden, _

_Honey, we can see right through ya!_

_Girl, you can't conceal it,_

_We know how you feel and who you're thinking of.)_

Then Kagome still unaware of their presence sings:

_No chance, No way._

_I won't say it. No! No!_

_(You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it uh-oh)_

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love._

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson._

_It feels so good when you start out._

At this point Inuyasha is up in the tree listening to Kagome sing.

_My head is screaming, get a grip girl!_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out. Oh!_

Sango and Kilala are both annoyed with how stubborn Kagome was being. Why couldn't she just admit that she loved Inuyasha? So they start singing:

_(You keep denying, who you are and how you're feeling._

_Baby, we're not buying._

_Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling._

_Face it like a grown-up_

_That's got, got, got, got it bad.)_

_Whoa!_

_No chance, no way._

_I won't say it. No! No!_

_(Give up, give in. Check the grin: you're in love.)_

_This scene won't play._

_I won't say I'm in love._

_(You're doing flips. Read our lips: You're in love)_

_You're way off base._

_I won't say it._

_Get off my case._

_I won't say it._

_(Girl don't be proud. It's ok you're in love.) _And with that Sango and Kilala walk away to get Shippo and Miroku because they noticed Inuyasha up in the tree.

_Oh._

_At least out loud._

_I won't say I'm in love._

Kagome sits down on the roots of a near by tree and started to wipe her tears. _'I wonder who was singing along with me?' _she thought. Just then she heard a low voice.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. She looked up at him but didn't say anything. "Are you okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Ya. Why don't you just go back to Kikyou or something?" Kagome said with a hint of anger and sadness in her voice. Inuyasha stared at her confused. _'She thinks I'm actually going to leave her?' _he thought.

"No! **I'm not going anywhere**!" he said stubbornly.

"Why? You go off to Kikyou every other time so what makes this time any different." She asked.

"Easy I don't want to be with Kikyou I want to stay with **you**." He said moving closer to her.

"No you're just saying that because I'm crying." Kagome said angrily. That statement burned Inuyasha's chest.

"What no I'm not! Where would you get such an idea?" Inuyasha questioned while sitting next to her. Kagome just turned away from him. "Kagome what's gotten into you?" he asked confused.

"Nothing. Just go back to your love Kikyou and leave me alone." Kagome said sadly but angrily at the same time. She got up and was about to walk away but Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"Kagome, I'm not going to Kikyou so tell me what's wrong with you." He said. But Kagome still wouldn't look at him. Kagome didn't reply and Inuyasha was getting frustrated. He turned her around. "Kagome what the heck is wrong with you?" he yelled.

"What's wrong with me? Maybe it's the fact that at every chance you get you go off to Kikyou. Then how you over react every time Kouga shows up. Or how you hate it when I go home. But what hurts me the most is that I love you no matter how much you hurt me, and yet you still love Kikyou!" she yelled back with more tears spilling from her eyes.

Inuyasha reached up and wiped away some of the tears. "Kagome, I'm sorry I hurt you, you know that I don't do it on purpose. And also I never said I love Kikyou." He stated while wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Oh really. Then if you don't love her then who do you love?" Kagome questioned.

"I **love you**. I always have." He said before he kissed her on the lips. When they pulled away for much needed air, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And I love you, Inuyasha." She stated. Just before they went to kiss again they heard a slap noise from the bush.

"You pervert this is hardly the time. We are supposed to be watching them!" Sango quietly yelled.

"Now Sango keep your voice down or they'll hear us." Miroku stated. When they looked back they saw Kagome was there but Inuyasha was gone.

"Hey? Where'd Inuyasha go?" Kilala questioned. The all looked around. Just then they heard the cracking of knuckles and a growl behind them. They all turned to see Inuyasha standing there. They all jumped up.

"Oh hey Inuyasha. What's up?" Shippo asked nervously.

"you guys!" he said angrily. They all jumped up and ran. "I'm gonna kill you!" Inuyasha yelled while chasing them. Kagome watched as her friends desperately cried for Inuyasha to help them but he didn't listen.

'_Now and forever with Inuyasha.'_ She thought happily.

The end

**Well that's the story please review.**


End file.
